This invention relates to brewers for brewing hot beverages from extracts contained in hermetically sealed disposable cartridges of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,189 entitled "Beverage Filter Cartridge", assigned of record to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. As disclosed in this patent, the cartridge is placed in a cup shaped housing which is then closed by a vertically adjustable lid. The lid and housing are provided respectively with upper and lower apertured probes which pierce the top and bottom of the cartridge to establish a liquid flow path therethrough during the brewing cycle. At the completion of the brewing cycle, the lid is raised, and the spent cartridge is manually removed and discarded. Removal is sometimes hindered by the lower probe which has a tendency to remain lodged in the bottom of the cartridge.
The present invention improves on the foregoing by providing a mechanism for automatically dislodging and discharging the spent cartridge from the brewer.